Endless Wedge
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Rin, kau telah memberiku waktu kebahagiaan. Kau juga memberiku senyuman lembut. Kau bahkan telah memberiku masa yang takkan pernah bisa terulang kembali. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak memberikanku masa depan berdua?


**a/n: **Assalamu'alaikum, wuhu, ini OneShoot pertama vea di tahun 2012. Mudah-mudahan kalian akan menyukainya, terutama **Yudith**, maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai dengan request darimu..^^a Oh ya, vea juga mau ngasih kredit dan ucapan terima kasih sama **greenfoli****age **yang udah mau nerjemahin lagu Endless Wedge ini sehingga mempermudah vea dalam menggembangkannya menjadi sebuah cerita =) Cuman entah kenapa ngerasa agak gimana gitu di bagian endingnya ==" Oh ya, satu lagi, bagian _scene _yang diketik dengan huruf miring menandakan _flas__back_^^

* * *

><p><strong>Endless Wedge<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid dan lagu Endless Wedge milik pembuatnya masing-masing<strong>

**FanFic Endless Wedge © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len menatap keluar jendela. Sebuah kekosongan terpancar dari kedua bola mata _azure_nya. Tatapannya terlihat hampa. Hanya pantulan salju turun yang terdapat di sana. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya—terus memandang keluar. Dipandanginya butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan mulai menumpuk. Samar-samar, ia mencium harum musim dingin lewat angin yang sesekali berhembus memasuki rumahnya lewat ventilasi udara. Sesekali hembusan angin itu mengajak api di perapian untuk menari bersama. Namun, Len terlalu tidak peduli. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Pikiran terlalu resah untuk memikirkan masalah sepele seperti itu.

Tuk! Len sedikit terperangah. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara nyanyian. Begitu lembut. Begitu hangat. Lantunan nada-nada kini mengalun—memasuki hati Len yang tengah dalam temaram. Len menajamkan telinganya. Suara itu kini terngiang dalam telinganya. Ia tahu ia pasti tengah berkhayal karena hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara itu. Satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Rin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Len, tahu ngga?" tanya seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih menggantung di kepalanya—Rin. Ia tampak begitu antusias. Tangannya terlihat menyembunyikan sebuah kertas.<em>

"_Ngga," jawab Len dengan dingin. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggigit kue pai pisang ukuran mini yang baru saja ia beli di kantin. Ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya—tentu saja karena pisang adalah makanan kesukaannya. Rin hanya mendecak kesal sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang._

"_Ih, Len dingin banget sih nanggepinnya! Padahal ini kan kabar gembira tahu!" keluh gadis itu. Len hanya terkekeh pelan. Ditaruhnya pai pisang yang baru ia makan setengah—khawatir tersedak jika ia melanjutkan aktifitas makannya._

"_Aku kan emang ngga tahu, Rinny," ujar Len sembari mengelus lembut pipi Rin—membuat rona merah di wajah sang gadis. Rin kemudian memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Huh, Len selalu begitu,"_

"_Hahaha, maaf deh. Nah, apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?" tanya Len kemudian. Ia mulai kembali mengunyah perlahan kue pai pisang yang sempat ia anggurkan tadi. Rin kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Len. Ia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas berisi not lagu beserta liriknya._

"_Aku berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah lagu. Aku ingin berduet dengan Len menyanyikannya," seru Rin dengan senyuman berbinar. Len menatap gadis itu perlahan. Ia—dengan sedikit ragu-ragu karena malu—kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala gadis tersebut. Rin kemudian memejamkan matanya—menikmati sentuhan lembut pemuda yang terlihat seperti dirinya._

"_Aku sayang Len," gumam Rin tiba-tiba. Len kemudian menarik lembut gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kembali diusapnya kepala Rin. "Aku juga sayang Rin," gumamnya lembut. Dikecupnya pelan dahi Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan hangat dari orang yang ia cintai selama ini. Rona merah sedari tadi tampak menghiasi wajahnya seakan-akan pertanda bahwa ia menyukai perlakuan Len._

* * *

><p>Len kini berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Bayangan masa lalu yang hadir dalam pikirannya membuatnya sedih. Ia merindukan sosok Rin. Gadis yang selama ini senantiasa ada di sisinya. Mereka sering bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, walaupun tak jarang pula mereka sering bertengkar. Tapi, semua itu sangatlah menyenangkan baginya. Masih terngiang di kepalanya suara lembut Rin yang memanggilnya. Kini ia sadar, Rin sangatlah berarti baginya, lebih dari nyawanya.<p>

Len menatap figura foto yang ada di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya bingkai tersebut dan diangkat perlahan. Tampak di sana fotonya tengah berdua dengan Rin. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu. Wajah Rin begitu ceria dengan senyuman manis terhias di sana.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata biru safir Len. Perlahan tetesan itu mengalir melewati pipinya dan berakhir di kaca figura foto. Len lantas memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengambil nafas—berharap agar air matanya tak mengalir lebih dari itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Ia memang benar-benar merindukan Rin. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Rin. Sekali lagi saja. Gadis itu biasanya kedinginan di musim dingin dan hanya pelukan Lenlah yang dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Air mata Len kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Ada perasaan yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya. Bagian dalam ceruk hatinya yang tak bisa ia singkirkan meski dengan sepatah kata yang berisikan sebuah penyesalan. Karena semua itu telah terlambat.

"Rin, kau telah memberikanku waktu kebahagiaan. Kau pun telah memberiku senyuman lembutmu. Bahkan, kau memberiku sebuah masa yang tak akan pernah bisa kembali bagaimanapun juga. Tapi, mengapa kau tidak memberiku masa depan berdua?" gumam pemuda itu. Ia merasakan kesakitan tersendiri mengingatnya. Rin terlalu berharga untuknya. Dan ia masih tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan di depan matanya.

Len kemudian meletakkan kembali figura foto yang kini telah sedikit basah oleh air matanya. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Langkahnya perlahan mulai menuruni tangga. Decitannya dapat terdengar jelas di tengah keheningan itu. Setelah itu, digerakkannya kakinya menuju luar rumahnya. Matanya kini terpaku sebuah pohon sakura yang dulu ia rawat bersama dengan Rin.

Len menghentikan langkahnya ketika tubuhnya kini berhadapan dengan pohon sakura tersebut. Perlahan jemari tangannya mulai meraba batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Pertama-tama rasa dingin dan beku yang dirasakannya. Ingatannya kembali terbang ke sebuah masa. Saat ia masih bersama Rin merawatnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Len! Uh, Len ke mana sih? Masa hari ini harus aku lagi yang menyiram pohon sakura ini? Mentang-mentang ia sudah jadi ketua OSIS, ia jadi melalaikan tugasnya merawat pohon yang sudah ada sejak kita kecil ini," keluh Rin seraya menyiram tanaman tersebut.<em>

"_Kau membicarakanku?" tanya Len dengan polos. Dengan tiba-tiba ia memperlihatkan wajahnya di depan Rin yang tengah asyik menyiram. Rin yang kaget lantas menjerit kencang._

"_Kyaaa!"_

_Len terkekeh. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali berbaring di atas cabang batang pohon. Mendengar kekehan Len, Rin mendecak kesal. Ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya._

"_Leeen! Kau jahat!" bentaknya kemudian. Len hanya tertawa pelan sebelum memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaling telungkup di atas dahan. Tangan kanannya kemudian melambai ke bawah._

"_Maaf, maaf, ayo sini," ajak Len kemudian. Rin hanya menggerutu kesal dan itu membuat Len semakin ingin tertawa. Baginya, Rin terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jauh menggemaskan dibanding bayi-bayi imut yang baru lahir (?)._

"_Aku benar-benar kaget setengah mati tahu!" keluh gadis itu lagi. Len hanya tersenyum mendengarnya._

"_Sudah beres mengomelnya, tuan putri? Bagaimana kalau kau naik ke sini?" tanya Len kemudian. Pipi Rin mulai merona. Ia berpura-pura acuh tak acuh dan mulai mendekat._

"_Iya, udah beres. Sekarang bantu aku naik, cepat!" perintah Rin kemudian. Len hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Rin benar-benar imut menurutnya. Dengan segera ia kemudian membantu Rin menaiki pohon sakura tersebut._

"_Dengar ya, Len. Kau harus mendapat hukuman karena telah mengerjaiku," seru Rin kemudian. Len hanya tersenyum menantang._

"_Oh ya, hukuman apa itu?" tanyanya seolah-olah tak takut akan ancaman Rin. Rin kemudian mendekati tubuh Len yang tengah terbaring terlentang di dahan. Gadis itu perlahan mulai bergerak memposisikan kepalanya hanya berjarak beberapa senti di atas dada bidang Len._

"_Kau harus aku—"_

"_Rin, awas!"_

"_Kyaaa!"_

_Bruk! Rupanya tangan Rin terpeleset ketika hendak mendekati Rin. Len dengan sigap menolongnya. Namun naas, hal itu justru membuatnya oleng dan malah terjatuh ke tanah dengan Rin di atas tubuhnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Rin?" tanya Len khawatir. Rin kemudian memegangi kepalanya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tubuh Len. Wajahnya lantas memerah menyadari bahwa tadi dirinya menindih pemuda berambut honey blonde tersebut._

"_I—iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rin kemudian. Len lantas menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak merubah posisinya yang terbaring di tanah._

"_Hh, syukurlah. Kan, ku bilang juga apa," ujar Len kemudian._

"_Maaf, deh. Maaf,"_

* * *

><p>Tangan Len masih menempel pada batang pohon itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak musim dingin berlalu sejak masa-masa itu. Pohon sakura yang telah ia rawat berdua dengan Rin berulang kali melewati musim semi. Pohon itu kian lama terlihat makin kokoh meski wujudnya tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dahulu. Len kembali teringat akan senyuman Rin. Dadanya terasa sakit mengingat hal itu. Senyuman Rin kini telah terpaut di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, tertanam dan tak kan pernah ia lepaskan.<p>

Bibir pemuda itu bergetar. Begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa hancur. Dulu, ia telah memberikan hari-hari yang penuh dengan ketenangan pada Rin. Dan kini, ia hanya bisa memberikan serpihan-serpihan air matanya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan kenangan-kenangan di masa lalu. Kenangan-kenangan yang mereka lewati bersama. Kenangan-kenangan yang tak akan bisa kembali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memberikan momen mereka berdua untuk saat ini dan mungkin seterusnya.

Len kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari kini telah malam. Keheningan kembali melanda. Hanya hembusan angin yang mengetuk jendela yang bisa ia rasa. Perlahan, di tengah kesepian yang membuncah, Len kembali teringat akan suara nyanyian Rin. Matanya terpejam dan air mata mulai kembali mengalir keluar dari sarangnya. Tangisannya kini tak dapat tertahankan lagi. Semua ini begitu berat baginya. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal ia kemudian berusaha menyanyikan lagu terakhir yang Rin beri padanya. Ia bernyanyi dengan isakan. Namun, ia tak ingin menjadikan lagu itu sebagai lagu sedih. Ia tak ingin menjadikan lagu itu menjadi sebuah kesedihan karena bukan itu yang sebenarnya Rin inginkan.

Len mengepal tangannya—berusaha menenangkan jiwa raganya. Ia kumpulkan segenap perasaannya ke dalam hatinya agar bersemayam abadi di sana dengan penuh ketenangan. Semua perasaan dan momen indah baik yang ia berikan maupun yang Rin berikan takkan pernah bisa terlupakan untuk selamanya. Akan tertanam kuat di dasar qalbunya. Dan takkan pernah ia biarkan pergi.

"Rin, aku tak kan pernah melupakan semua ini... Suara lembutmu akan selalu terdengar di dekatku karena aku tahu kau selalu ada di sini.. Semua ini hanya untukmu, Rin.. Selalu tertuju padamu.. Rin, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Mata Len kembali terpejam. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak di mana Rin pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Namun, Len masih belum bisa menerima itu. Ia ambruk. Ia rapuh. Pertahanannya roboh. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan Rin. Ia nyaris mati membeku di depan makam Rin hanya karena ingin menyusul gadis itu.

Len mungkin kini mengerti bahwa Rin telah pergi. Ia tahu bahwa Rin kini telah tiada. Ia sudah bisa menerima semua itu. Namun, meskipun begitu, ia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya kini berbeda. Tak mudah baginya menerima kenyataan ini. Membayangkannya saja tak pernah. Terlintas sedetik pun di pikirannya tak pernah. Terlalu berat bagi Len untuk memasrahkan Rin. Karena Rin terlalu berharga baginya.

Meskipun begitu, satu yang tidak dapat Len pungkiri. Walaupun Rin telah pergi, perasaannya akan senantiasa tertanam di hati. Jasad Rin kini mungkin telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Tapi, jiwa Rin akan senantiasa hidup di lubuk hati Len untuk selamanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
